The 8th Millennium Item
by Ryou-Bakura-01
Summary: Melody Dethridge was having family troubles. When she decides to run away from them she unlocks a giant mystery about her past. Please don't be mean in your reviews. And I already know about the grammar so please don't try to tell me about it. Otherwise I will ignore it. I didn't write this for it to be perfect. I wrote this the way I write and its good enough for me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Melody's P.O.V.**_

"I hate you! I don't need you to always treat me like a child!" I yelled while slamming my bedroom door. "You've been like this ever since you found out that your father is an alcoholic! And with you being like this, and your dad's problem, I-I just can't take it anymore!" I heard my mom shout as I cowered in a corner of my bedroom crying. "I'm leaving. You can stay here with your drunk-ass father for all I care anymore!" my mom shouted while in her bedroom packing a suit case. After about 5 minutes of silence I finally hear the door leading to the garage slam. I know she is going to be gone for good. I decide to come out of my bedroom only to find my dad, passed out on the couch. That's when I decide that I've had enough. I go back into my bedroom, pull a backpack out of my closet and start packing everything that I think I will need; my duel monsters deck, clothes, and all the money I could get my hands on. Then I left.

I was walking to the air-port to go and leave town. In fact, I wanted to leave America all together, when all of a sudden I feel like I want to take a different way to the air-port. I turn the corner and start to walk through the alley when I notice a door in the wall of the alleyway. I go up to the door and try to open it. It opens. I walk inside unsure of what was going to happen next. I see this lady wearing these weird looking robes that remind me of the stereotypical ancient Egyptian commoner, standing behind a counter. I walk up to her to ask her what this place is. "Greetings. I am Asa Kako. I have a feeling you were led here by a feeling. Am I right?" she greets and asks. "Hello, I'm Melody Dethridge and-" She cuts me off by surprising me when she starts running towards me with a happy look on her face. "Oh my! How is it that I did not recognize you as soon as you walked in! Please! I have something very important to give to you!" she excitedly says while pulling me by my wrist through a curtain leading to a back storage area. She lets go of me and tells me to stay put, then runs off to the back of the storage room bringing back with her a small wooden box with what looks like a gold eye painted on it and gives it to me. I open the box and find a solid gold necklace charm in the shape of a triangle with the same kind of eye design that was on the box. I pull out the charm and Asa runs off again and comes back with a brown string to put the charm on so that I can apparently wear it. She puts the string through the hole and then ties the string around my neck so that the charm lands just above where my shirt starts. "H-how much for this?" I ask her while holding the charm in my fingertips, feeling the smooth, gold, charm. "For you? Nothing at all. I have been waiting for when you would arrive and finally that day has come!" she exclaims while smiling at me. "Um, thank you?" I say, not wanting to make it seem as if I find her weird, which I do. "Now go! Take flight 145. No matter where it goes, just get on that flight. Not only because I have tickets for you, but because you just need to get on no matter what!" Asa tells me while pushing me towards the door.

I quickly run to the air-port after that and get there just in time to catch flight 145 just as Asa told me to. While boarding the plane I ask the person in front of me where the flight led to. "Oh, Japan," they say. "Thank you." I am about to board the plane when one of the ticket people asks where my parent is and I don't have an answer, but just as I'm about to say that I don't have one, Asa comes and cuts through the line to catch up with me. "Oh, she's mine sir. Now if you'll excuse us we'll be boarding now," Asa says while pushing me into the plane after giving the man the tickets. "A-Asa? What are you doing here?" I ask while we go to sit towards the back of the plane. "I knew you were going to be needing help with what is to happen next," she simply states. I decide to be quiet after that even though I didn't know what she meant.

_**~TIME SKIP! YAY!~**_

As we are getting off the plane, I'm looking around when I suddenly see someone who looks a lot like Asa. "Asa, do you know that girl?" I question her while pointing to the girl who looks like her. "Oh! That is my sister! Before we left I called her and asked if she could pick us up at the air-port," she says with a big grin on her face. _"Geez, she is sure Mrs. Happy McPerky. Isn't she?" _I think in my head while staring at her over-happy face. When we get off the steps her sister comes running up to us and hugs Asa. "Asa, you never introduced me to your friend here," Her sister states plainly to her sister. "Oh, well, this is Melody Dethridge. Melody, this is my sister Shogo," Asa introduces me to her sister and her sister to me. "This is the sad part now, Melody," Asa turns to me and says with a sad expression on her face. "I have to leave you now. But do not worry, because Shogo is now the one to take you to the next part of your destiny," she tells me, her happy expression returning to her face. "I will take good care of her, Asa," Shogo says, reassuring her sister. Asa then starts running off to the air-port station for the return flight home. "Good bye, Asa!" I call after her. "Farewell, Melody!" she yells while still running. Then Shogo and I leave the air-port.

Shogo takes me to her car and I get in. She pulls out of the air-port parking lot and I decide to make some small talk with her. "So, were are we going?" "To your new home," she replies without taking her eyes off the road or even turning her head. _"I get the feeling that she is the serious one of the two," _I think silently to myself. Soon we reach this little house on a corner with the words 'Game Shop' on the roof in big green letters. "Why are we at a game shop, Shogo?" I ask as we are walking to the door. "This is not _only _a game shop. For a family lives here, and you shall too, once I speak with the owner," Shogo tells me as we walk inside. "Welcome, Welcome! Come right in!" a short old man with crazy, spiky, gray hair greets us. "Wait, do I know you? Wait. . . don't tell me. . . You're Shogo right?" The old man asks Shogo. "Yes sir," Shogo replies. "Ah, your sister called to let me know that you were coming with a friend! I'm guessing this is the friend she was talking about?" he says while pointing to me. "Yes." "Why don't you introduce your self to him?" Shogo says to me. "Hello sir, I am Melody Dethridge," I say to the short man. "Why hello there, Melody! I am the proud owner of this game shop and you can just call me Grandpa! Ha ha!" the old man says while laughing. "I already have a room cleared out for you, Melody. I hope you don't mind that it is across the hall from my grandson's room," Grandpa tells me. "Oh, no trouble. Thank you." I go to explore and look for my room when I finally find it. I peak inside to double check that its not Grandpa's grandson's room but it turns out that it is, so I check the other door across the hall and there it is. I walk inside and turn on the light to find it all pink and girly, just the way I _hate_ it. I decide to take down the too overpowering girly stuff like some of the pictures and put them in the closet. I start to rummage through my backpack and find that I have some duel monsters posters tucked away in one of the pockets so I put them up on the walls. Shogo then comes up to my room, "Melody, this is where we must part ways. Good bye." She then walks out of the room, out the house, and then drives away. 15 minutes after that happened I hear the front door of the shop open and people come in. I decide to go take a look at who it is.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yugi's P.O.V.**_

School just got out and I decided to have some of my friends over because it was Friday. On our way home we see a silver car come pulling up next to us and a strange lady come out. "Don't accept any candy guys," Joey whispers as she comes over to us. Tristan then elbows Joey very hard in the ribs to shut him up. "Hello. I am Shogo, I need to speak with the one named Yugi Moto for a moment, please," she says to all of us. "I'm Yugi. Hey guys, you can start walking back without me. See ya at the game shop!" I say while waving for my friends to leave. "I only have one thing to tell you, holder of the millennium puzzle, and it is that your life will change completely as soon as you step foot in your house with your friends," she tells me, then she just gets back into her car and drives off. "Weirdo," I say to myself, running to catch up with my friends.

When we all get to my Grandpa's shop I remember what that Shogo lady said to me, but I disregard it until I walk in. "Hello?" I hear a female voice calling from upstairs. I noticed that she had a slight British accent. The first thought that crossed my mind when I heard that was, _"Why would someone be upstairs when the upstairs is off limits because the shop is only on the first floor?" "_Stay here everyone. I'll go check it out," Joey says, rolling up his sleeves. He then starts to walk up the stairs when he suddenly stops half way up the stairs and just stares.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Joey's P.O.V.**_

I was walking up the stairs to go see who would be upstairs because I'm the strongest of our group of friends, and could easily take down the person if need be. I was halfway up the stairs when I was met by a girl who was stopped by me right in the middle of the stairs. All I could do was stare at her, with her short blonde hair and her pale green eyes. I was in love! "Joey? Is everything alright?" I heard Tea call from the entrance of the shop. "Yeah Tea just fine!" I call back. "Hey, Yugh, I think you should come here," I call down to Yugi. Yugi comes up the stairs, "What is it Joey? What did you-" He stops mid sentence because he finally saw her. "Who's she?" Yugi asks me. "Beats me. . ." I reply. "Yugi? Are you home?" I hear Yugi's grandpa call from the basement. "Yeah Gramps! I'm home!" Yugi says while going back down the stairs to go see his grandpa.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yugi's P.O.V.**_

I go back down the stairs and make my way into the basement to ask Grandpa why there is a girl upstairs in our house. "Ah hello Yugi! How was your day at school?" "It was fine I guess but-" "Oh, by the way Yugi, we have a visitor who is going to stay with us for quite a while. Her name is Melody. I think she's still upstairs exploring," Grandpa says while looking for something on a shelf. I run back upstairs to find Melody standing in the middle of all my friends, with her staring at her shoes, while everyone else is staring at her. "Hey guys! Knock it off! She's not an intruder!" I yell to my very overprotective friends. "Okay Yugh, if ya say so," Joey says, stepping away from Melody. "Everyone, this is Melody. She's gonna be staying with me for a while apparently," I say to my friends. "Oh, sorry about that Melody, I'm Tea! And that's Tristan and Joey," Tea introduced my friends and just before she made a HUGE speech about friendship and all that other stuff that she always rants about, I stop her by saying, "And I'm Yugi." I then step up to her and hold out my hand for a hand shake. She nervously takes my hand and shakes it.

"So, Melody, ya single?" I hear Joey ask her. I go over to Joey and stomp on his foot very hard and when he bends over to grab his hurting foot I whisper in his ear, "Joey! First you freak her out by staring at her and thinking she's an intruder, and then all of a sudden ask if she's single!? You're not supposed to do that!" "Sorry, Yugh, its just she is kinda pretty now that I take a better look at her." I then slap Joey and he slaps back. We keep slapping each other and then Melody then starts to giggle. "What's so funny, Melody?" I ask the now full on laughing girl. "You two! You should be in a comedy act! You guys would be stars!" "Why thank you!" Joey says while bowing, making Melody laugh harder. I watch Melody laughing when I finally notice that she has a necklace on. Yami takes notice of the necklace too and hovers over by her to get a closer look at it. "W-what are you doing Yugi?" Melody asks while facing to the left of her. "Melody, I'm over here," I say, standing in between Joey and Tristan who are on the right of her. She looks over at me and then back to the left. "Then who is that?" she says, pointing to Yami. "Y-you can see him?" I ask her, starting to worry. Tea then turns to me and says, "Yugi, you mean to tell us she can see-" I cut Tea off by just nodding my head. "Guys, this is really freaking me out!" Melody says. She then clutches her head in pain and falls to the ground, screaming in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Melody's P.O.V.

I notice something out of the corner of my eye and turn to see its Yugi. But he looks taller and has a slightly different hair cut. He is standing really close to me and I couldn't tell if he was staring at my necklace or my boobs. "W-what are you doing, Yugi?" Yugi just moves his eyes up to my face then back to where he was staring before. "Melody, I'm over here," I hear Yugi say to my right. I look at the Yugi on my right, then back to the one on my left. "Then who is that?" I say, pointing to the Yugi on my left. "Y-you can see him?" The Yugi on my right asks me. Tea then turns and asks Yugi, "Yugi, you mean to tell us she can see-" She stops mid-sentence when Yugi nods his head. I turn back towards the Yugi on my left and he starts to come closer to my ear and whispers inside it, "I know you are hiding in there. So come out." "Guys, this is really freaking me out!" I say as soon as the Yugi on my left finishes his weird message. Then all of a sudden my head starts to hurt and I grab my hurting head and scream in pain as I fall to the ground. Then everything becomes black.

I wander around the black abyss, searching for a light source, when I see a gold light in the shape of a human appear in front of me. The light dissipates and reveals someone who looks quite a lot like me. "Hello, Hikari," she says to me. "Hi, and my name isn't Hikari," I respond. "I know that, your name is Melody, it is just that you are my Hikari and I am your Yami," She replies. I take a better look at her, she is slightly taller than me and has a slightly different hair cut, and then I remember the whole thing with two of Yugi. "Are you like what I saw earlier?" I ask her. "Sort of, see, the reason for seeing two of this 'Yugi' person is because he has a Yami too, hence his Millennium Puzzle." "Millennium Puzzle?" "This is all going to be very hard to explain." She then tells me everything that I need to know about this. Like how I have the Millennium Pendant, and that it allows me to see the location of each Millennium Item, and if it has one, its Yami as long as it is not hiding inside the item. Also, it allows me to see the Hikari when the Yami is control of the body and its not hiding in the object. Apparently I can also communicate with the Yamis through something called a mind link. "Now, if you do not mind, Melody, your friends are waiting for you," she says, emitting a powerful white light.

When I wake up, I see that I'm not in the Game Shop anymore. Instead I'm in someone's living room on their purple couch. I get up off the couch and walk over to the window that is across the room when I hear, "Maybe we should check up on her again guys." I turn to where I heard the voice coming from to see Yugi and Joey walking into the room. "Melody! You're awake!" Yugi yells running over to me. "Hey, Yugh, not so loud, you might make her head start to hurt again," Joey jokes. I giggle a bit until Yugi calls to everyone else, "Guys! She's awake! Who would've guessed that the Limey side character who gets almost no screen time could help so much!" Tea and Tristan come walking in, but someone else is with them. He has kinda long, white hair, and big chocolate brown eyes. Tristan slaps the new boy on the back saying, "Dude, you should totally become a doctor some day!" "Tristan, don't say that! It embarrasses me, and with the amount of screen time I get, no one would notice how helpful I am," he replies back, while blushing. It took me very little time to notice his British accent.

"Well guys, we don't want to intrude more than we already did, I mean, it wouldn't be very friendly," Tea says to everyone except the white haired boy. I decide to take one last look around and then I see a small line of gold light on the hard wood floor, leading out of the room. I start to walk, following the line of gold light. No one seems to notice that I was wandering off. It also seems no one else saw the line of light. I followed it out of the room and into a hallway, leading me to a bedroom that was completely decorated with British flags and other British stuff. I stop in the doorway and see the gold light leading straight to some weird ring sitting on the middle of the bed, that was about the size of my hand, with a triangle inside it, and 5 spikes hanging off of it.

I walk over to it when I hear Tea say, "Hey, where did Melody go?" I quickly find my way to the bathroom and flush the toilet and pretend to wash my hands. Then run back to the group. "Where were you, Melody?" Joey asked. "JOEY! Don't ask that! you should know because we all heard the toilet flush! Or was your hair being to loud to hear it? You know, you need to learn more about friendship!" Tea snaps at Joey then starts to ramble on about friendship. I then pretend to look sick and run back down the hall. I go back into the bedroom to take a closer look at the strange object when I hear footsteps walking down the hall. _'Why is it that whenever I try to take a look at this bloody thing, I always get interrupted!?' _I think to myself while I grab the object, run back into the bathroom and close the door and lock it. I quickly hide it inside my black sweatshirt, then flush the toilet, wash my hands, and walk out, exaggeratedly saying, "Oh! I feel much better now!" I then skip down the hall, past Tea, who came to check on me, and out the door.


End file.
